


Please Forward

by GrayJay



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, No human being has ever talked like Jubilee, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay
Summary: Dear Logan,I dunno why I’m writing you, or where I’d even send a letter if I wanted to, which I don’t. I mean, obviously you don’t want to hear from me, either, or you wouldn’t have taken off without so much as a goodbye or a forwarding address.
Relationships: Jubilation Lee & Logan, Jubilation Lee & Paige Guthrie
Kudos: 41
Collections: 2019 Xplain Yuletide X-Men Fanwork Xchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhurenaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhurenaissance/gifts).



Dear Logan,

I dunno why I’m writing you, or where I’d even send a letter if I wanted to, which I don’t. I mean, obviously you don’t want to hear from me, either, or you wouldn’t have taken off without so much as a goodbye or a forwarding address.

(Like, I know you have your own junk, and it’s not like I didn’t already have enough abandonment issues to start my own newsstand, but an actual goodbye would have been nice.)

Which I guess is why I’m here, here being the New Xavier School, or the old Massachusetts Academy, or generally, like, _not with the X-Men_. I mean, not because of you, but also kind of because of you.

When we were fighting the Phalanx--okay, honestly, mostly running away from the Phalanx--there was this moment when I realized that the only reason I’d even survived that long with the X-Men was because you had been there. And then you weren’t, and there was this, like, unstoppable _thing_ after us, and I know it’s not like you could have fixed it, but. You know what I mean, right?

And then when you you actually came back, it was for Scott and Jean, not me. Which, like, I know, it’s not like it’s personal or anything, but it kind of is. You didn’t even stop to say hi or see if I was okay.

You know who finally rescued us? Flipping _Sabretooth_. Who I have been almost murdered by more times than most kids my age have been on dates. And it’s not even because he hates me, like, personally. It’s just a way of getting to you, because let’s get real, what else am I really worth there?

So anyway, now I’m here. And it sucks.

I know you’re not gonna write back, but if you want to, it’s the address on the envelope.

Jubes


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Logan,

Bet you’re dying to hear aaaaaaaall about my exciting boarding school life, right?

The school is weird. Weird-normal. Normal-weird? Like, first of all, it’s a super preppy New England boarding school, which I was honestly not sure were real things outside of movies? It’s a big, pretty campus with a lot of ivy. There are dorms and classrooms, even though most of them are locked up. 

I wonder what happened to all the kids who were still here when the school closed (except the Hellions, obvs. R.I.P.). Now there are six of us, and I’m pretty sure most of us would _never_ have gotten into the Massachusetts Academy when it was still that. We don’t even fill one whole building, let alone the school.

I wonder what’s going to happen to us.

You know something about arcade games? You can’t win most of ‘em. They just get harder and harder. All you’re really shooting for is lasting long enough before your quarters run out to get a high score. And all that gets you is your initials on a screen some other kid might see for, like, a second.

Wow, that got dark. Obvs been spending way too much time with Angelo and way too little time at the mall. Know what makes our posh boarding school better than the rest? NO DRESS CODE.

Jubes


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Logan,

You know that time (okay, probably like a hundred times) I said you were the most disgusting person ever?

I take it back. Like, sure, you could shower more, but at least you never left your _whole entire skin_ on the floor. Who even does that?

I’ll tell you who: Paige Guthrie, teenage mutant overachiever and roommate to yours truly. She’s from Alabama or Tennessee or something--total _Deliverance_ country--and she makes Kitty look like a party animal. Her big brother was leader of the New Mutants, and Paigey-poo is determined to follow in his footsteps, which mostly means she sucks up to the teachers and tries to boss everyone around. She also wakes me up at 5 AM reciting stupid affirmations before she runs 30 miles and volunteers at a puppy orphanage or some junk like that.

So, like, you’d think Paige Perfect would know how to pick up after herself, right? PSYCH! She leaves her stuff everywhere. But that’s not the worst part, because Paige has the most mondo super extra gross power of all time: _she peels off her entire skin_. It wouldn’t be so bad if she ever picked up after herself, but she just leaves them lying wherever. Yesterday I found one in my laundry. Which I had JUST washed.

I know you’re doing the lone wolf thing and I’m taking a break from all that superhero jazz, but if you need a sidekick, like, let me know. It can’t be worse than this.

Jubes


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Logan,

I’m just fine, thanks for asking. Which you didn’t, because you never write back. I don’t even know if you actually get these, but I think the Prof would tell me if he couldn’t pass them along, or at least return to sender or something.

Anyway, so much for school being safer than the X-Men. I guess when you win the genetic lottery, the big prize is that everything tries to kill you, like, all the time! Like, you go to pick some guy up at the airport, and suddenly there’s a monster in a gas mask who’s trying to suck out your marrow, and a girl made of spikes shows up at your door.

The plus of the school is that nobody thinks it’s our job to deal with it, except maybe for Paige and Monet. If you ever tell anybody I said this, I’ll replace all your gross booze with Mountain Dew while you’re asleep, but sometimes it’s really nice living with actual adults who don’t, like, expect _us_ to be, even if one of those adults also carries around a riding crop (three guesses which). I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was cool being part of the team, but it sucks feeling like you have to save the world when you can’t even get a driver’s license.

(Speaking of the good old days, you’re never gonna guess who showed up for a visit. Freaking GATEWAY. So what’s your excuse?)

It doesn’t hurt that we’re not exactly overflowing with superhero material here. I mean, M’s basically Superman-plus, and Ev can replicate anyone’s powers, but otherwise? If you thought my fireworks were sad, wait ‘til you see Angelo’s super-stretchy skin, which is also this totally sickly grey. Jono basically blew himself up when his powers manifested, so half his body and face are just, like, gone. How bogus is that? Now he wears scarves all the time and tries to be all mysterious and brooding like some kind of wannabe Morrissey.

I know I’m making it sound like dweeb central command, and it kind of is, but honestly? I kind of like ‘em. 

Jubes


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Logan,

Thanks for the package. Apparently there’s a school policy against bladed weapons, which is totally bogus considering that one of the students is literally, like, sharp on every surface, but the jacket is pretty cool. Did you kill someone for it? (KIDDING. I don’t want to know.)

I wasn’t expecting a ton of presents, but turns out not killing your roommate gets you on Santa’s nice list, so I’m taking a break from tearing up the halls in my rocking new blades, courtesy of Professor X-Claus. (I was worried that maybe I should have sent him something better than a card but then I remembered that he’s totally loaded and I’m a 15-year-old orphan. SNAP.)

What wasn’t so nice was the week before, when our field trip went totally pear-shaped because of this stupid town full of stupid jerks who wouldn’t let some kid go to school. He wasn’t even a mutant, just really gnarly looking. A guy died for no reason, and it sucked, and I wish you’d been there, not because you could have helped, because you probably couldn’t, but just so you would have been there.

Christmas was pretty good. Your girl made out like a bandit, and there was a truly epic snowball fight (at least until Banshee freaked out that we were going to knock down a building, which we totally wouldn’t have, probably). Some of the kids went home, but me and Angelo and Jono all stayed here. I was expecting Banshee and Frosty to have their own junk to do, but both of them were here, too, and I think they were trying to make it like some kind of family Christmas thing, like there was a tree and everything, and Banshee actually got this giant turkey to cook but then he and Frost got in a fight about something and forgot about it and we ended up getting take-out instead. They fight all the time, but it’s like the weird teasing fighting that adults do when they have a thing for each other, and it’s totally gross. Nobody over 30 should be allowed to even think about that stuff.

I have to go, because Angelo thinks he can eat more Hostess fruit pies than yours truly; and we both know that some insults WILL NOT STAND. I hope you’re having a good time fighting the Hand or sitting in the woods glaring at deer or whatever. 

Jubes

P.S. Merry Christmas.

P.P.S. I miss you, but I think I’m going to be okay.


End file.
